


It’s For The Best..

by gunsmvke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Breakup, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunsmvke/pseuds/gunsmvke
Summary: Dean can’t handle his fear of losing his angel, so he makes some big choices.





	It’s For The Best..

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I apologize in advance for any heartache this induces, it still makes my little heart sad. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> **This was originally posted on my tumblr, literarydumpinggrounds! Please don’t repost this anywhere without providing proper credit.**

The world seemed like it was moving in slow motion as the blonde pulled his duffel bag over his shoulder, pulling the keys off the bedside table. He assured himself for the thousandth time that this had to happen, it was for the best. He loved him too much to let the infamous Winchester curse touch a single hair on his beautiful head. He couldn’t lose him too.    
He prayed with everything in him that he would be gone before Cas got back from the supply run, nausea swirling unrestrained in his empty stomach. His head swam with half-formed regrets, feeling as if his blood had become tar as it struggled to keep a steady beat; a melancholy mood hanging over him like a black cloud, raining personal sorrow down on him as he went. Even the colors of the spring day that shone through the motel window were drab to him, the birdsong grating his nerves.  
His eyes shot up as he rounded the corner of the kitchen, emerald orbs meeting ocean blue. “Dean..?” the brunette’s smooth voice filled Dean’s ears, gripping around his heart like a merciless vice, squeezing until he thought he would lose his breath. He knew he had to push through, he had to run as far as he could before the angel’s blue eyes entranced him back into the comfy little fantasy world they’d been living in.  
The blonde pulled his eyes away, trying to ignore the pain that crossed his lover’s face.  “I’m sorry, I can’t..” his usual bold tone was quiet as he pushed past him, avoiding his eyes at all costs. “Dean!” the blonde was pulled around to face the angelic blue eyes that haunted his memory, his chest growing tight at the sight of the tears nestling in his lover’s eyes. “Don’t make this harder than it needs to be, Cas..” a betrayed look of confusion crossed over the angel’s face.  
“Harder than it has to be? You’re leaving, Dean! Pardon me for being a bit confused as to why.. I thought- I thought we had something good here..” the brunette didn’t even bother to wipe away the tears that fell down his cheeks, his oceanic orbs giving off little drops of the stormy seas within him as he looked over Dean’s hard expression. “Everyone I love dies, Cas. I can’t let that happen to you, I can’t stand it.” Dean fought away his own tears, moving out of the brunette’s reach as he turned and moved for the door. His heartache was was like a wolf eating at his chest, tearing it's way to his trembling heart. It threatened to devour him, eat him whole and leave nothing but scraps behind. He’d been to hell and back, and he’d do it all again if it meant he didn’t have to endure this pain; nothing hurt more than the sounds of his lover’s pleading for him not to go.

“Baby, please! Just- Let’s talk this out! Please don’t leave me!” he grasped for Dean, his trembling hands losing grip of the leather of his jacket as the blonde pulled away. “Fine. If you can look me in the face and tell me that you don’t love me, that you don’t feel anything for me.. I’ll let you walk out that door, and I’ll never try to find you again.. You’ll never see my face again.”  
This was it. After everything in his god forsaken life, this was the moment that would shatter his soul- Dean could feel it. The blonde stopped, his hand still on the doorknob as he made eye contact with the love of his life for the last time. “I just don’t love you anymore, Castiel. I look at you, and I feel nothing. You mean nothing to me.” the words burned his throat, like acid spilling past his lips as he cut off any opportunity for the angel to reply. He turned and walked out the door, trying to drown out the sound of Castiel’s deafening cries.


End file.
